The Demon, The Wolf, And The Team
by NOBLENIGHTWING778
Summary: This is a fanfic about how if Noble Six had survived Reach and when the Forward Unto Dawn went into slipspace it traveled back in time to 2016.(sorry if I suck at summaries)


**Author's Note: Hey guys welcome to my fan fic, this is my very first fan fic and I'll try to make it as good as possible for you guys, if you guys wonder why I'm not good at my Young Justice lore check out my profile, and one more thing if the first chapter gets about 5 favs I'll try to post a chapter every week, thanks again for checking this out. Warning: I'm so sorry if there is a lot of grammar problems. Disclaimer: I do not own either Halo or Young Justice.**

**Chapter one: Heroes Unite**

Pillar of Autumn, September 19, 2552

Darkness. Followed by the explosion of the covenant corvette, shifting to Kat getting shot in the head, Carter's pelican exploding, Emile getting stabbed, and finally to him getting downed then stabbed by an energy dagger from an elite. Noble six woke up screaming in pain. ''It's alright Six, you're ok", said a calming voice that belonged to Captain Keyes. "Were… am… I", asked a still recovering Noble Six. " Well after we left Reach I sent a squad of marines to go pick you up and when they go there they found you with fatal stab wounds , so I ordered them to bring you back and they did just in time to save you", explained Captain Keyes, " Thank you Captain", said Noble Six. "Now come on and get into your armor and meet me in the control room", ordered Captain Keyes, "Yes Sir", said the Spartan, he then turned to see his blue armor had been fixed and his blue visor operator helmet was ridden of the cracks he got in Reach.

**Elsewhere **

Washington D.C., July 4, 2010

"Ready to see the inner sanctum", Green Arrow asked his protégé, " Born that way", replied Speedy as they walked along with Aquaman, Aqualad, Flash, Kid Flash, Batman, and Robin. "I'm glad we're all here", said Aqualad, "Have all four sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time", said a really excited Kid Flash. "Don't call us sideckicks, not after today", snapped Speedy, "Sorry, first time at the hall, I'm a little overwhelmed", said Kid Flash, "Your overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anybody just whelmed", said an annoyed Robin as they walked into the Hall of Justice seeing massive statues of the members of the Justice League, "Oh, maybe that's why", said Robin as he was amazed by the architecture.

**Elsewhere**

Pillar of Autumn, September 19, 2552

"You wanted to see me Captain Keyes?" asked Noble Six, "Yes, good you can join us Six, I wanted you to meet the A.I. you were able to save from Reach", replied Captain Keyes. "Cortana, this is the Spartan who got you safely to the autumn", said Captain Keyes, "Hi, I'm Cortana, and thank you for getting me to safety", said the A.I., "Your welcome", said the Spartan. "Captain I'm detecting multiple covenant ships on our tail and they're getting close", said the A.I., "How close?" asked Captain Keyes, right on cue the Pillar of Autumn was being shot at by phantoms and banshees. "That close", answered Cortana, "All hands to combat, Six there is someone who I would like you to meet", said Captain Keyes.

**Cryo chambers**

Noble Six couldn't believe his eyes; in the cryo tube in front of him was the Spartan who had done legendary things in the war with the covenant, Master Chief. "Sir, I got to say it is an honor to meet you, and I need you to come with me, Captain Keyes is waiting for us", said Noble six. "Captain you wanted to see me?" said Master Chief, "Yes Master Chief, the Autumn is under attack and I need the two of you to help evacuate the frigate, here is my pistol, I never keep it loaded so you two need to go and scavenge whatever you can and take Cortana", ordered Captain Keyes, "We'll get it done sir", said Noble Six, "Good, now go", said the Captain. Noble Six, Master Chief, and Cortana left the control room and went to go help the other marines, on the way Chief picked up an assault rifle and Six picked up a DMR. Getting to the escape pods wasn't easy they had to engage multiple enemies, but they made. Now with everyone evacuated they got into an escape pod and flew off, "What's your name", asked Master Chief, "Noble Six B-312, real name's Edward", said the blue Spartan, "I'm John", Said Master Chief, they then shook hands.

**Elsewhere**

Washington D.C., July 5, 2010

"It's coming down", yelled Kid Flash as the Cadmus building came crumbling down after Blockbuster broke one of the pillars. Right when they saw the ceiling fall Aqualad and Superboy shielded Kid Flash and Robin. Superboy rises from all the rubble and looks up and sees the moon, "I told you we'd show you the moon", said Kid Flash and right on cue Superman is seen flying down, " And Superman, can we keep our promises or what?", said Kid Flash. "Start talking", said the dark knight.

Mount Justice, July 8, 2010

"From now on you all will be part of a team that runs covert operations for the league, this will be the headquarters for five of you", said Batman, "But there is only four of us here", said Robin, "You will also be joined by Martian Manhunter's niece, M'gann M'orzz", said Batman. Then the four teenagers saw a green female alien next to Martian Manhunter, "Hello I'm M'gann", she said. This was the start of the team.

**So what did you guys think, please leave reviews and I'll see you guys next time if you want me to.**


End file.
